


【泡面AU】凡人

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994590





	【泡面AU】凡人

徐明浩摘了头盔，在烧烤店墙角坐定，扬手唤来服务生要了两盘素菜，犹豫了一阵又加了瓶啤酒。窗外纷纷扬扬地飘着大雪，冷寂非常；冬夜的烧烤店里暖风却开得很足，周围也是人声嘈杂。凉拌菜就着自斟自饮的酒，竟然也让他吃得额上冒汗。起身脱掉厚厚的制服外套时，他望着隔壁桌皱起了眉头。

几个男人喝得满脸通红，嘴巴里不干不净地冒出荤话，为首的一个还拉扯着刚才为他上菜的服务员的手腕。被拽着的小姑娘挣了几下挣不开，环顾四周又没找到老板撑腰，急得直跺脚。男人们看着年轻服务员窘迫恐惧的模样，反而得了趣似地，调笑得更加起劲了。

徐明浩抬手喝干了杯里的酒，甩掉外套拎着空玻璃瓶站起身来，抬手在桌边一撞，酒瓶“喀拉”碎成两半。他走到隔壁桌前，举着半个酒瓶笑眯眯地抵在肥头大耳男人的脖子上，慢悠悠地凑过去说：

“松手。”

男人停住了动作，用半迷蒙的眼神看着打扰他们下流行径的不速之客。徐明浩伸手在男人胳膊上猛地一拍，男人一抖，本能地撒开了手。小姑娘惊慌地抓过菜单，掀开帘子跑进后厨去了。

“少他妈在这扫兴。”徐明浩声音不高，但威慑力十足，好似下一秒就会让对方开瓢挂彩，“不想来个‘鸿运当头’就麻利儿的。”

几个人知道碰上了硬茬子，可是又不肯丢了排面。正僵持不下的时候，老板笑嘻嘻地从后厨拿着扫帚和簸箕出来了。老板个子高高大大，从从容容走过来，看不出太多惊慌的神色。几个男人看势头不好，骂骂咧咧地掏出几张纸币摔在桌上走了。

徐明浩被几个色厉内荏的家伙搞得倒胃口，正想拿衣服走人，一回头看到了满地的玻璃碴子。老板倒也不以为意，冲他笑笑，蹲下把大块的碎片拾起来，单独丢进一个袋子，又仔细地把小片的碎屑扫了。

“赶你生意了，对不住。”徐明浩叹了口气坐回去。

“我要多谢你。今天另外一家店庆，人都去了那边，我疏忽了。”金珉奎在他对面落座，“她平时是白天上班的，看我实在忙不过来才上晚班帮忙，以后不会了。”

“倒是你。”金珉奎探过手碰碰徐明浩垂在身侧的细瘦手腕，云淡风轻地说，“扔袋子里吧，别扎了手。”

徐明浩这才意识到自己仍然紧紧地握着那半截酒瓶，力气大到关节都发白。其实起身的一瞬间他手都在抖，虽然自己有些功夫在身上，真要打起来也占不到什么便宜。要不是金珉奎出来得及时，他不知道现在裂开的是谁的脑袋。

“不怕以后送外卖再碰见么？”金珉奎把那半截酒瓶也放进袋子，系好丢在脚下。

“不送了。”徐明浩心烦意乱地扒拉着盘子里最后两根海带丝，最后还是把筷子丢开了，“今天最后一天——你认识我？”

金珉奎的嘴角顿时耷拉下来，委屈地看着徐明浩。徐明浩被他看得心慌，躲开了眼神。

“有一次你嫌出餐慢，帮着门口的另外一个小妹包装来着。”

徐明浩“啊”了一声，虽然印象不太分明了，但还是有点记忆。那天下了雨夹雪，点餐的人格外多，他看着服务员笨拙的动作和手机上一分一秒跳动的倒计时心烦意乱，干脆从包里掏出湿巾擦了手，帮着包外卖的小妹打包起来。

“哦，对了。”金珉奎站起来，打开墙边的柜子，想伸手掏东西又缩了回来，小心确认了手上没有油污才把抽屉深处的本子拿出来，“这是你丢的吧？一直惦记着给你。”他看着徐明浩惊讶的表情，心满意足地笑，“我前天停车时捡起来的，擦了半天封皮还是脏的。”

“你怎么知道是我的。”徐明浩草草翻了翻失而复得的速写本，幸亏里面的纸页没被泥水浸透，还算保留了他这一个月来的部分劳动成果。

“你有艺术家的气质。”金珉奎一本正经地坐起来说，“和别人不一样。”

艺术家。徐明浩自嘲地笑了。哪有他这样的艺术家。

“说不上，就是美院里没什么天分的学生罢了。”徐明浩摇了摇头，“老师们说我的基本功够扎实，构图、笔触、用色都好，就是缺点什么。可以说是张力、也可以说是故事性，再抽象点就是没灵魂。”

“我觉得你画的很好，画什么像什么——”金珉奎看着徐明浩暗淡下去的眼神说，“我知道画画也不是要一味地像，但是我觉得这一张就很有灵魂，能不能送给我？”

金珉奎拿过本子，小心地找到中间一页，比在自己的脸边，“我的魂魄要被你的画摄走啦。”

徐明浩被金珉奎认真的神态逗笑了。那张速写是他下了班后坐在这间店里画的，当时金珉奎正坐在不远处的桌子上清算货款，半皱着眉头，嘴巴也撅起来，一脸困惑却又可爱得很。徐明浩等上菜等得无聊，掏出本子随手画了下来，谁知道被模特本人抓包了。

徐明浩痛快地把那一页扯了下来递给金珉奎。

“会裱起来的，谢谢你。”

「艺术家，今天去哪里采风？」

徐明浩拿起床头柜上的手机，看着屏幕上的消息乐了。上次临走前他鬼使神差地和烧烤店老板交换了电话号码，没想到对方会在联系他。明明就把人家店里的地板搞得一片狼藉，这叫什么事啊。

「送外卖送得太失败了，我得再想想。」

徐明浩打下一行字发过去。确实挺失败的——他被偷过电瓶和外卖，被顾客劈头盖脸地骂过，也曾经在湿滑的路面上转弯时跌倒过、擦破过皮肤。最失败的不是外卖送得不赚反赔，而是积累了一个月素材，提笔画就的作品却毫无生气。正出着神，“金珉奎”三个字从屏幕上跳了出来，跟着就是电话铃声。

“为什么要采风啊。”金珉奎的声音低低软软，让他想起小时候玩的泰迪熊来。

“学院今年有个作品展，我也报名了。”徐明浩抱着杯子蜷缩起来，“我想画一组画，名字就叫‘凡人’。”

“很好啊，你都记录哪些凡人了。”

“第一个月我跟着隔壁生物学院的同学一起，体验了他的科研生活。可是他完全不满意最后的成品，说我的画里有一种自上而下、俯瞰众生的傲慢。他觉得自己重复几十轮实验、每天睡在实验室里虽然辛苦得头秃，可是这是他心向往之的事业，他九死不悔。我没画出这种燃烧自我的劲儿来，反而把他画得很可怜……”徐明浩想想都觉得气闷，劈里啪啦地说着，“第二个月我试着来送外卖，真心真心努力地做了，可是最后出来的成品连我这个半吊子外卖员都不满意。我好像是个疏离的观察者，而不是真诚生活在这种生活里的人……”

“哎，你不如来记录一下我。”金珉奎的口气带着玩笑，“早起进货，熬夜做菜，大家都下班了我还要算账清扫，有点空闲还要黑白两道斗智斗勇。”

“就这么定了。”徐明浩也被他逗乐了。分明是在抱怨这个老板当得辛苦，可是却不叫人讨厌，像小狗撒娇一样讨喜。

“这么痛快？”金珉奎反倒愣住了。

“我就稀罕帅哥当我模特。”徐明浩飞快地说完，不等金珉奎回答就挂断了电话。

转天徐明浩就打着哈欠上了金珉奎的小面包车副驾驶。冬天的清晨天上还有零碎的星星，衬得空气越发冷了。他很快意识到后排还坐着一个人，裹得严严实实看不清面容。

“是我哥，”金珉奎发动着车子，“他才是大老板，我就是个干活的。”

“上阵亲兄弟，”徐明浩喝着金珉奎递给他的豆浆，“真好。”

金珉奎动了动嘴唇，想解释点什么，又放弃似地笑了。

进货的去程一路顺利，回来就赶上了高峰。尹净汉换到了驾驶位开车，徐明浩就和金珉奎坐在后排。

“你也画画吗？”

“新店要有新菜单啊，我就是设计一下菜单。”金珉奎在本子上写写画画，翻开其中的几页展示给徐明浩，“还在犹豫呢。”

“我们珉奎很能干的，从招牌设计到屋里装修都包了呢。”尹净汉笑笑，“‘宏源’知道吧？是珉奎的手笔呢。”

“家大业大。”徐明浩拍了拍金珉奎的肩膀。宏源是市里挺有名的一家大饭店，他和同学们年末聚餐时去过几次，觉得装修得富丽却又不俗气，新鲜菜式也多，所以年轻人们也很爱去。

“你觉得怎么样？”金珉奎比对着两张草图，“是‘宏丰’的菜单。主打是西餐，所以打算弄得洋气些。”

“我喜欢这一个。”徐明浩看了一会儿说，“大气。”

“那就它了。”金珉奎笑笑，“我打算把那张画挂在‘宏丰’。放在烧烤店或者‘宏源’总觉得调性不对。”

“珉奎在吗？”徐明浩约好了和金珉奎在烧烤店见面。他跟着金珉奎进过货、在后厨打过下手，又去了一次工商局，今天打算一起去看看‘宏丰’的装修情况。他来得有点早，烧烤店甚至还没正式营业，只有一个穿校服的男孩正和旁边的高个子男生坐在门口的桌前写写画画地讨论着什么。他推门进来的时候，高个子男生本能地把高中生往自己身边带了带。

“他还没过来——”尹净汉一掀帘子探出头来，“堵车了，坐下等他一会儿吧。”

“呀，这种东西叫我填真的合适吗？”全圆佑一边填着一边犹豫，“老师给你家长打电话对不上怎么办？”

“‘家校传统文化共建’就是面子工程啊，”权顺荣把涂改液递过去，“你又不是第一回当我‘家长’了。”

“家长会都给开，填个表又算什么。”尹净汉在屋里笑，手机里传出斗地主的背景音乐，“我们圆佑嘴里说着‘不合适’，心里都要高兴死了。”

“哇，‘给家长洗脚’，”全圆佑看着表格里的下一行笑，“这个没做过呢？”

“看过水浒传没有？”权顺荣看着全圆佑笑自己也笑了，“拿开水给你洗脚还差不多，皮都给你洗掉。”

“久等了久等了。”金珉奎推门进来，后面跟着崔胜澈。崔胜澈还没脱外套就跑进后厨，拖住尹净汉一通叽叽咕咕，“哇，现场那个粉尘真是绝了，我们今天还差点和装修师傅吵起来了，你知道那个柜子吧？做得可真是完蛋啊……”

“你们家好多人，真热闹。”徐明浩把手里的速写本翻开一页递给金珉奎，“他们看起来好高兴，就忍不住画了。”

“好看。”金珉奎仔细地凑过去看看，“画圆佑哥画得比我还要帅气呢？不过你别给他看见了，他不喜欢别人盯着他对象看，要是知道你看了这么老半天，估计想把你眼珠子挖出来了。哦，他对象就是那个小孩，虽然也没比我小几岁。”

“真有意思。填个表格都那么兴高采烈的。”徐明浩系着安全带感叹。

“圆佑哥本来可没意思了，就是因为喜欢那个高中生才那么高兴的。帮我拍菜谱照片难道不比填假话表格有意思？”金珉奎摇摇头，打开导航把车开了出去，“你没看见他以前帮那个小孩拍照片啊，真是十足的艺术品。”

“他真是好爱他。”徐明浩垂下头笑着说，“普通的东西都能做得那么有灵魂。”

“珉奎，你为什么做菜啊。”徐明浩摆着灯光，金珉奎就在他旁边调着相机。新的西餐厅‘宏丰’开业在即，金珉奎做了招牌菜出来摆拍，好放在餐厅网站上。

“你为什么画画啊。”金珉奎没回答他的问题，而是蹲下来试着拍了两张，皱皱眉头又往蛋糕上撒了一点糖粉。

“很小的时候学了，觉得有意思就一直这样画了。现在反倒茫然起来了。”

“我的故事真是好长好长。”金珉奎又试了两张，放弃了拍照，坐在了徐明浩对面。

“以前做菜就只是为了谋生，但是遇到净汉哥之后就不一样了。有一天突然在下班路上找到我了，说是我同父异母的哥哥。我当时觉得好笑，我连自己亲爸都没见过，哪有什么哥哥。后来发现是真的，这又是一个很长很长的故事了。反正辞掉原先的工作，帮他一起开店了。慢慢就认识了净汉哥的男朋友胜澈哥，胜澈哥的弟弟圆佑哥，还有李硕珉和权顺荣两个小孩子。看着大家围在桌子前一边聊天一边笑，吃着我做的菜，真的好高兴啊。每一次我都用了好多心血，因为是要给我爱的人们吃嘛。我觉得我做菜就很有灵魂啊，每一颗盐、每一片菜叶里都是我的爱。”

“每次看你切菜炒菜都觉得很享受、很幸福。”徐明浩歪着头靠在墙上看着认真讲故事的金珉奎笑了，“怪不得。”

“你也会找到这种感觉的。”金珉奎很坚定地看着徐明浩的眼睛，对上眼神的一刹那声音又低了下去，“相信我。”

年末金珉奎收到了徐明浩亲手送来的邀请函，说是自己的画成功入选了画展，欢迎他到美术学院的三号展厅去看。展出那天徐明浩并没在现场，说是跟着一个爱登山的朋友去了国外，继续他的采风。在展厅里寻寻觅觅良久的金珉奎突然望住其中一张油画，慢慢地站定。

画中的他穿着整齐的围裙，端着炒锅正在颠勺。他周围的白色的油烟升腾起来，但是意外地不让他觉得脏兮兮或是讨厌，反而给画增添了烟火气。像是被谁叫了一声，画中人转过头来看着画外，眼神里吃惊带着喜悦，被火光映得神采飞扬。

他突然想起那一天的场景——徐明浩答应下了课过来帮他看新店柜台的设计稿，等了好久却不见他踪影，最终在尹净汉的默许下进了后厨。他本来因为激增的单量焦躁得很，可是听到徐明浩声音的那一瞬间不由自主地转过头来对他笑了。徐明浩当时甚至没画下一张速写，可是面前的画就是如此栩栩如生。

金珉奎俯下身看着画作下方介绍框里的小字，微笑慢慢泛起来。

「每一个笔触里都有我的心跳，希望观赏这幅画的你也在感受着它。」

「我们都是凡人，但是因为遇到了你，一切平凡从此有了灵魂。」


End file.
